Peter Pan: AfterEnding
by Evangeline-Sibeliah
Summary: After discovering Hook's similarity to her father, Wendy decides Captain Hook should have a daughter, too. Happening after the 2003 movie, one-shot.


**Author's note:** I'm starting the year 2011 with three one-shots. **No.1:** A scene that popped in my head more than five years ago, after I watched the 2003 movie Peter Pan. The moral of the story? Jason Isaacs should definitely not be alone ^_~

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, so don't sue.

**Peter Pan - AfterEnding**

„Oh, Wendy, my Wendy!"

„I'm alright, mother, John and Michael too."

„My little girl, Wendy..."

„Mother, father, I'd like to introduce you to the Lost Boys," Wendy's voice was muffled my her mother's embrace. „This is Tootles, Curly, Nibs, Slightly and the Twins." Her pointing hand was no dirtier than their faces.

„Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir," the boys said in one voice, having trained the phrase on the way here.

Wendy's father tried to remember their unorthodox names while his brain was already planning where to put six small beds and what to do when the boys grow big. However, first things first – he stil hasn't hugged his daughter yet!

Suddenly, a loud metal clink brought silence into the room. In the open window, hooked on the railing, there was a shiny, crooked, pointed...

„Hook," one of the boys gasped.

The hook was coming out of a gold embroidered cuff, the cuff was connected to a deep red brocade sleeve, the sleeve was followed by black tangled hair, until there was Captain Hook, standing in the window. His smirk was maliciously victorious, bordering on manic. He stepped further into the room, the footprints behind him tinged with aligator blood.

„I just saw Peter Pan leave for Neverland," he said with effort, breathing heavy. „He didn't even look around to make sure his... beloved Wendy... his only weakness... was _safe_..." Hook's blade whispered death when being unsheathed.

„Sword!" Wendy called to the frozen boys before ducking away from Hook's attack.

„My God!" Mrs Darling shrieked, but a rattle of a sword on the ground later, Wendy was standing against Captaing Hook in a fencing pose. To the adults' surprise, she blocked Hook's pass and pushed the fight further away from her family.

The Lost Boys encouraged Wendy only with words, too used to Peter Pan refusing their help with the Captain to realize that Wendy might not be good enough to take Hook on by herself. Once the swords were locked together, Hook brought them down and stabbed them in the floor. As Wendy desperately tried to pull hers out, he raised his hand as if to slap her, but then considered the hook and ended up kicking her.

„Enough of this!" Mister Darcy sprang to help, but was flung away by Captain's fist.

„Your Daddy's no match for me, Wendy! THIS," his blade hovered above her neck as she lay on the floor, „is your last chance. Join me, Wendy." His voice was suddenly lower and almost soft. „Be my Red-Handed Jill again."

Wendy opened her mouth. „C-c..." she stuttered. „Caw!"

And that was the boys' cue to wake up and attack. Echoing Wendy's caw, they rushed Captain Hook and jumped at him like monkeys, while some used their rascal bows, sling-shots and blow-guns. Hook roared and tried to get rid of them, shaking off his long wig instead. His short black hair was slicked back for the wig's sake, which made the resemblence not only visible, but straight-on undeniable. Even the few silver streaks that Mister Darling covered with dye every year were there.

„F-father?" Wendy sobbed upon the discovery.

Hook shared a bewildered glare with Mister Darling; but the instinctive urge to use his enemy's distraction won over as he tore away from the boys and jumped Wendy again.

„I'm NOT your father!" Their swords clashed so strongly they could see sparks.

„I HATE children!" Hook knocked the sword out of Wendy's hand and cornered her.

„I. Have. NO. Daughter," he growled in her face, placing the blade against her throat when the boys came closer.

„Yes, you do," Wendy breathed. It was a crazy idea, but maybe, if she believed it hard enough...

„What?"

„It's – It's her whose name is Red-Handed Jill. Once upon a time, Hook was a pirate, but not a captain yet. He met a cunning courtesan... Charlotte." Wendy's voice was small, begging for Hook's attention.

„What's a coat'n'son?" Michael whispered.

„She was a thief, a schemer and an occasional assassin. In her hair, she wore throwing needles, in her rings, there was poison powder and in her necklace she kept a bowstring for strangling." Wendy kept her eye contact but never stopped imagining the woman. „She wore three garters under her skirt just so that all her blades could fit in. She was beautiful. Yet she never trusted anybody, and never felt love. Until she met a charming young pirate who came to her not for pleasure, but for her guidance. ‚Make me a captain,' he asked her. His name was not Hook back then; he was William, called Bill the Brute by everyone."

The pressure against her throat was almost gone, so she continued: „Charlotte's knowledge of both pirates and the navy made Bill the Brute second in command in no time. It was getting his own ship that Charlotte found unnecessary but Bill refused to give up. They had an argument about it, so when he finally got his ship, he left out of spite. Not knowing that there was a child under her heart, he sailed away never to see her again."

Wendy saw something glisten in Hook's eyes, and his lips trembled as if on the verge of sighing Charlotte's name.

„Seven years later, you were woken up by a dagger under your chin. A little girl had sneaked onto your ship, broken into your cabin and tried to kill you. She was your daughter-"

„My daughter," Hook gasped at the same time. He shook his head and pressed the sword back to her jugular. „No, you're lying!"

„You spent several hours pointing blades at each other and looking into each other's eyes," Wendy whimpered. „There are rumours about what happened in that cabin before you came out and introduced Miss Hook to the crew."

„No." There was a warning and a little bit of begging in the Captain's voice. „Stop it. Had Charlotte had a child, she would never let her find me." And now, there was even something like remorse in his eyes.

„Charlotte went to jail and her daughter ran away!" John yelled, startling everybody around and making Wendy smile gratefully.

„Exactly. Jill Hook became her pirate name; only you know the real one. You two have fencing lessons on the deck every week since the day she found you," Wendy said confidently and nodded to the boys.

„She wears the exact same coat as yours, and she even had the hat done in her size," Slightly started.

„She has long black hair-"

„-raven black-"

„-and straight as the wind in the rigging."

„The porcelain skin of her mother's,"

„But your eyes, including the red-colouring trick," John's word choice was recognizable among the boys.

„There's a tattoo on her right arm, shoulder to wrist, with a hidden treasure map in the ornaments," Michael tried.

„Uh, the map was her mother's, but I bet if she knew about it being turned into a tattoo, she'd give her a beating," Wendy saved the credibility of that detail.

„She doesn't talk much unless telling a story or alone with her Captain," Nibs carried on.

„Her story-telling is so scary it gives your crew nightmares, but they love it."

„She can't sing – mermaids squeal in pain whenever she tries to!"

„But she CAN drink – she beats the toughest pirates at drinking and then challenges them to shooting contests!"

„She only likes crippled animals, so you gave her a cat with a glass eye for her last brithday."

„The closer your ship got to the island of Neverland, the slower she aged, until she stopped at thirteen." Wendy took the reins again. „She was standing at the top of the mast when she first met Peter Pan," she sighed.

She knew that she needed to give the character a piece of herself to bring her to life, but how far was she going to go with this substory?

„Both of them parted their ways without a scratch that night. He actually made her laugh, even though it was not the right kind of laugh. Jill never stopped helping her father and plotting ways to defeat Pan, and she had fun doing it, but..." Wendy sighed again. „The reason why Red-Handed Jill is so reluctant to raise her sword against Peter, the reason... is that-"

„**She hates mouthy little girls**."

Everybody went silent, looking around the room for the owner of that young, female, yet deep and sarcastic voice.

At last, Red-Handed Jill stepped out of the shadow. Dressed like a miniature of the Captain, walking like a small adult, her heels clapped ‚cut, cut' as she approached her father. Aiming a dagger with a beautiful knuckle guard at Wendy, she looked down shortly to notice a skulled ring appearing on her thumb and finishing her look.

„Thanks," Jill smirked. She glanced over every person in the room, stopping slightly at Mr. and Mrs. Darling, and then finally looked at Hook.

„Captain," she nodded her head in respect. For a moment, the hostile line between her eyebrows cleared up and everyone could see that just like Hook was Wendy's father, Red-Handed Jill was Wendy.

As if in trance, Hook's hand rose to touch her porcelain white cheek.

„What're ya doing?" Jill jumped away and Hook chuckled. (How expected, she is his daughter after all.)

„Miss Hook," he offered her his arm and lead her through the window, back to Neverland.

Looking forward to not being alone anymore.


End file.
